


getting out of hand

by NicoAndTheNineGalaxies



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But whatever, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Group chat, I know it's kind of weird, In the form of a group chat, Like, M/M, More of an experiment fic than anything else tbh, Probably the most random thing I've ever written, This is mostly just a bunch of original characters fangirling over Joshler, because brendon urie, because i am, but oh well, but y'all probably think i'm stupid or something, drug references, for the most ridiculous reason you can imagine, heyy so brendon shows up in the later chapters, honestly, i think it's funny, someone gets arrested at one point, there is one (1) use of a swear word lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies/pseuds/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies
Summary: A bunch of my original characters secretly conspire to get Josh and Tyler together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I rarely do author’s notes first but I have to say stuff.  
> First off, I don’t know what I’m doing. I don’t write many group chat fics. Perhaps some scattered chats in my main fics, but that’s it. However, I was reading a bunch of them because they’re funny, and I just wanted to try one out. The thing is, the only fandom I’m actually in that is routinely included in the group chat fics I read is twenty one pilots, and I don’t really want to write about the others (like P!ATD and MCR) because they have people I know nothing about in real life. Seriously, I just know what I’ve read in fanfiction. So actually, what I’m going to do is I’m going to take Tyler and Josh…  
> AND THEN ADD IN A BUNCH OF MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!  
> Yeah, I’ve created some WEIRD people, and now i’m going to put them all together in a high school setting, so this could get interesting.  
> Let’s see how this goes down...  
> RM |-/

Tyler Joseph has added Ruthie Williams.

Ruthie Williams: YOOO TYLER

Tyler Joseph: hey

Ruthie Williams has changed their name to trash.

trash: I think this suits me a little better

Tyler Joseph: haha

Tyler Joseph has changed their name to also trash.

trash has named this chat ‘trash’

also trash: no no  
this is better

also trash has named this chat ‘we’re trash but we’re good trash’

trash: yeah that works  
do you have any actual friends or anyone that you wanna add?

also trash has added Allison Smith.

Allison Smith: what the heck is this supposed to be??

also trash: we’re trash

trash: join us  
i’m ruthie btw

Allison Smith: no one says btw anymore

trash: yeah  
i’m no one

Allison Smith: dude same

also trash: same

Allison Smith: hey can I add one of my friends?

also trash: yeah of course

Allison Smith has added Skye Lei.

Skye Lei: hey ally  
what is this exactly? i just see trash

trash: yes that would be me

also trash: and me

Allison Smith: yeah, also trash is that kid tyler i was telling you about  
the one with the ukulele

also trash: ah, ‘the one with the ukulele’  
such a ringing endorsement

Allison Smith: ikr  
hold on a sec

Allison Smith has changed their name to ally

ally: my nickname  
right skye?

Skye Lei: yep

Skye Lei has changed their name to butterfly

butterfly: and that’s mine

trash: great  
the amount of people in this chat is getting out of hand

ally: there’s four of us

trash: the most friends i’ve ever had was 2  
so yeah  
this is getting out of hand


	2. Chapter 2

trash: yo so there’s this kid in my english class that spent the entire class doing origami  
he’s pretty neat  
can i add him?

also trash: i thought the amount of people was getting out of hand

trash has added Eagle’s-Brush Lei.

trash: we can make an exception for origami kid

Eagle’s-Brush Lei has changed their name to origami kid.

butterfly: !!!!  
WHO ADDED MY BROTHER

trash: whoever it was, it totally wasn’t me

origami kid: haha hey skye  
it was definitely trash

trash: i’m ruthie btw  
that girl that wrote the poem about the dead body in english

origami kid: oh neat

ally: we’re just  
we’re gonna pretend that’s normal then?

origami kid: i’ve met her a grand total of once and i’m pretty sure that’s normal for her

trash: poetry is fun  
dead bodies are fascinating  
combine them and BOOM  
you get a most horrifying and hauntingly beautiful mix of the two

origami kid: i particularly liked when you described death as a disembodied soul trapped underground thanks to our odd after-death ritual of burying the body

butterfly: ok ur both really weird and i don’t know what to say

origami kid: well, ur still talking  
carly was drawing while u were reading ur poem  
she ended up drawing a very lifelike (deathlike?) dead body

trash: omg you should totally add her  
i’ve never met her but she sounds fantastic

also trash: ruthie  
your obsession with death is getting out of hand

origami kid has added Carly Ashton.

Carly Ashton: yo lei  
didn’t I tell you to warn me before doing this again?

origami kid: you remember the girl that wrote the poem about the dead body in english

Carly Ashton: oh yah totally

origami kid: she’s in this chat 

Carly Ashton: OMG  
ALL YOUR PAST MISTAKES ARE FORGIVEN

trash: hey  
that was my poem

Carly Ashton: WOAH  
YOU’RE AWESOME

trash: haha thanks

also trash: OKAY LISTEN UP TRASH CHAT

origami kid has named this chat ‘TRASH CHAT’

also trash: I SAW SOME KID IN THE MUSIC ROOM AFTER SCHOOL ENDED  
HE HAD LIKE BRIGHT BLUE HAIR AND IT WAS GLORIOUS

trash: aww someone has a crush

also trash: no shut up  
anYWAY  
HE WAS PLAYING THE DRUMS  
AND I WAS LIKE ‘OH COOL THIS GUY’S PRETTY GOOD’  
SO I WALKED UP TO TELL HIM ‘HEY YOU’RE PRETTY GOOD’  
AND HE THREW ONE OF HIS DRUMSTICKS AT ME  
AND I JUST KIND OF HELD MY HANDS UP IN SURRENDER AND WENT  
‘WOAH DUDE I JUST WANTED TO SAY I LIKED YOUR PLAYING’  
AND HE THREW THE OTHER DRUMSTICK AT ME

ally: that’s weird

butterfly: omg i think that was josh dun

also trash: who????

butterfly: well see  
the thing is  
he’s supposed to be pretty good at drums  
but he doesn’t like talking to people  
like  
he’ll throw his drumsticks at you if he has them just to get you to leave  
mostly when he’s practicing  
idk he’s weird  
i’ve heard he can be nice though

also trash: WELL I DON’T LIKE HIM

also trash has named this chat ‘WE DON’T LIKE JOSH DUN’

Carly Ashton: he just threw his drumsticks at you though

also trash: HE THREW HIS DRUMSTICKS AT ME  
EXACTLY

Carly Ashton has changed their name to sane girl

sane girl: seeing as i’m the only one  
I thought this name would fit

origami kid: that’s pretty funny

sane girl: you’re pretty funny

trash: omg tyler i think they’re flirting

sane girl: shut up

also trash: i ship it

trash: dude same

butterfly: i’d like to be excluded from this conversation


	3. Chapter 3

butterfly has added Shadow Adler.

ally: why does everyone in this chat have such weird names what the heck

Shadow Adler: well excUSE YOU  
i think i’m gonna invite my sister out of spite

Shadow Adler has added Frost Adler.

ally: AGAIN WITH THE WEIRD NAMES

Frost Adler: girl don’t even start with me

sane girl: OH WOW I’VE HEARD ABOUT YOU  
YOU CAN SHOOT A BOW AND ARROW AND YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY TERRIFYING  
BUT YOUR BROTHER IS ONLY SCARY WHEN HE’S ANGRY

Frost Adler: he’s never scary are you kidding

Shadow Adler: i take offense to that honestly

origami kid: woah sibling rivalry  
i get that

sane girl: if i had any siblings i would get that too

Shadow Adler has changed their name to scary shadow

scary shadow: haha see?  
i’m scary

Frost Adler has changed their name to don’t mess with me

don’t mess with me: seriously i can take you all out

sane girl: i don’t doubt it!!

origami kid: carly what the heck you never fangirl

sane girl: WELL SHE’S A LEGEND OK?

trash: you said the same thing about me  
I thought i was the only one, carly  
HOW DARE YOU DO THIS?  
AND IN OUR OWN HOME!!

don’t mess with me: um who’s that?

trash: hello  
I am ruthie  
as you might know  
i am complete trash

trash has changed their name to tyler’s friend

tyler’s friend: i’m also tyler’s friend

ally: speaking of tyler, where is he?  
he’s hardly said anything since the whole josh dun thing  
that was almost a week ago

also trash: i live

tyler’s friend: TYLIEEEEEEE

also trash has changed their name to ruthie’s friend

ruthie’s friend: RUTHIEEEEEEE

ally: did u just  
u just called him ‘tylie’

tyler’s friend: hey we are the founders of this chat and we will not be questioned

scary shadow: tylie

ruthie’s friend has changed their name to tylie

tyler’s friend: :(

sane girl: don’t worry ruthie  
we can be friends

tyler’s friend has changed their name to carly’s friend.

carly’s friend: i don’t need you tyler

don’t mess with me: oh my god you guys are driving me insane can’t a girl just get some sleep???

scary shadow: frost aren’t you in math class? smh

don’t mess with me: shut up shadow i’m trying to sleep  
….  
yes i’m in math class


	4. Chapter 4

ally: hey wait  
no one ever asked how skye knows shadow

origami kid: yeah i’m curious

don’t mess with me: same

butterfly: shadow plz don’t tell them anything  
eagle gets really weird sometimes

scary shadow: sorry butterfly  
i need 2 say something

butterfly: SAY SOMETHING IM GIVING UP ON YOU

scary shadow: well i walked right into that one didn’t i?

butterfly: yes

scary shadow: anyway  
skye added me after i kissed her

don’t mess with me: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

scary shadow: frost

don’t mess with me: WHAT  
MY INNOCENT LITTLE BROTHER  
KISSING PEOPLE??????  
THIS CANNOT BE

origami kid: I’M JUST AS ASTONISHED AS YOU ARE FROST  
WHAT THE HECK SKYE HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME

butterfly: like i said you get really weird

ally: i’m still confused  
who the heck names their child eagle’s-brush?????

don’t mess with me: NOT THE TIME ALLISON

origami kid: NOT

don’t mess with me: THE

origami kid: TIME

don’t mess with me: I JUST FOUND OUT MY LITTLE BROTHER IS DATING SOMEONE

origami kid: AND THAT SOMEONE IS MY LITTLE SISTER

carly’s friend: haha this is actually really funny  
shadow, skye  
you guys are cute together.  
set down your phones.  
live your lives.

butterfly: great thanks

scary shadow: i am OUT OF HERE


	5. Chapter 5

origami kid has added Jeffrey.

Jeffrey: ugh i hate my real name  
no one talk to me i need a sec

Jeffrey has changed their name to jeff

jeff has added Flame Brown.

carly’s friend: hey you can’t just waltz in here and add some random kid

Flame Brown has changed their name to chill dude.

chill dude: don’t worry, i’m not some random kid  
i’m a chill dude

tylie: ....  
great  
eagle, care to tell us who this jeff kid is?

jeff: ah yes  
my name is jeffrey  
my friends call me jeff  
or they would if i had friends  
i am also a chill dude

origami kid: yeah he’s in my history class  
he acts like he has no friends but he’s actually always throwing school supplies at people with flame  
which may be why he just has the one friend

don’t mess with me: HEY HE STABBED ME WITH A PENCIL ONCE

jeff: oh, you must be frost

don’t mess with me: YEAH, I AM

jeff: well oops.

chill dude: hey actually i met this pretty cool kid in science today  
can i add him?

tylie: hmm, idk  
ruthie, your thoughts?

carly’s friend: yeah, might as well  
but now i really can say the amount of people in this chat is getting out of hand

chill dude has added Joshua Dun.

tylie: OH MY GOD

Joshua Dun: hey jeff  
why am i in a chat called ‘we don’t like josh dun?’

tylie: um hi i’m tyler you threw a drumstick at me two weeks ago and i declared war on you

Joshua Dun: oh ok  
well, it isn’t the first time someone has declared war on me  
don’t worry about it

ally: wait  
it isN’T THE FIRST TIME???  
sometimes i think i’m the only sane person in this chat

sane girl: nope, that’d be me

Joshua Dun has changed their name to alien

tylie: wow so creative

carly’s friend: that was sarcasm btw  
i’m tyler’s text sarcasm interpreter

alien: great  
so i want to know who’s in this chat

tylie: alright well i’m tyler joseph  
i complimented you on your drumming and you threw your drumsticks at me

alien: oh ok  
i remember that

carly’s friend: i’m carly’s friend

alien: wow really??? i had no idea

carly’s friend: nah i’m just messing with you  
i mean i’m carly’s friend  
but my real name is ruthie  
you might’ve seen me playing…  
piano  
or ukulele  
or guitar  
at the school talent show

alien: ok cool

ally: my name is allison  
i’m actually normal but these guys have accepted me as one of their own

butterfly: i’m skye  
idk i’m kinda all over the place  
but i’m that girl that does nothing and almost fails all of her classes  
yet somehow passes them

origami kid: i’m eagle’s-brush  
sometimes i make origami stuff for fundraisers  
like to sell at bake sales and whatever

sane girl: i’m carly  
i do nothing, but i like to think i keep the rest of these people in check  
you know, stop them from doing illegal stuff

scary shadow: i’m shadow and i’m scary

don’t mess with me: no he’s not  
i’m his sister  
frost

alien: oh geez i’ve heard about you  
please don’t kill me

don’t mess with me: wow word gets around fast at this school

alien: there’s a rumor that you were expelled from your last school for shooting someone with a bow and arrow

don’t mess with me: how do you know it’s just a rumor?

alien: oh no

jeff: i’m jeffrey  
or just jeff  
and i’m awesome  
everyone loves me

chill dude: uh jeff  
everyone hates you and you’ve almost failed all of your classes except p.e.

jeff: shhhh  
josh doesn’t need to know that

chill dude: well you know me  
i’m flame

ally: AGAIN WITH THE WEIRD NAMES THIS IS RIDICULOUS

carly’s friend: just like the number of people in this chat  
the weird names are  
getting out of hand

tylie: get out

carly’s friend: nah i’ll stick around thanks

carly’s friend has named this chat ‘getting out of hand’

tylie: oh my god

alien: okay you guys are weird and i love it  
this chat is my home now

carly’s friend: nice to meet you josh  
please don’t throw your drumsticks at my friends

alien: as long as the frost girl doesn’t shoot me, we should be good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my way of trying to keep track of all of the people in this chat.  
> There's too many of them.  
> Galaxy |-/


	6. Chapter 6

alien: yo tyler

tylie: yes that is me

alien: i’m going to taco bell  
you wanna come?

tylie: dude i’m in math class

alien: but taco bell awaits

tylie: aren’t you supposed to be in history or something

alien: i had a get out of jail free card in my pocket so no i’m not in history  
the teacher laughed so hard she let me leave

tylie: you are something else aren’t you

alien: when we first met i threw my drumsticks at you  
i think we’ve already established that i’m ‘something else’  
so  
taco bell?

don’t mess with me: WAIT I WANNA COME TOO

carly’s friend: YEAH SAME

alien: so this is turning into a whole group thing at taco bell

tylie: ok anyone in this chat that wants taco bell, meet me in the parking lot in ten minutes  
i have a car

alien: oh yeah i didn’t think about how we were gonna get there  
oops

tylie: i’m outside  
where are you josh

alien: sorry i was on the other side of the school  
how’d you get out of math?

carly’s friend: OOH I WANNA TELL THE STORY  
ok so  
basically what he did was he put his chair on his desk and then climbed onto the chair  
pulled his UKULELE out of his bag  
and started playing a song about taco bell  
the teacher just shook his head, sighed, and went ‘oh geez not again’  
and tyler and i just walked right out  
but i wanted to stop in the library because why not  
so i’ll be there soon

alien: great

ally: wait  
again??????!!!!

alien: can’t say i’m surprised  
frost, what about you?

don’t mess with me: oh i didn’t sing or anything  
i just did a backflip off my desk

ally: yeah  
this is like the fourth time this month  
the teacher just said ‘you know where the office is’  
and frost left  
i’m not going to ur taco bell party  
i’m going to actually get an education

don’t mess with me has changed their name to backflip

backflip: in honor of my fourth backflip during english this month

carly’s friend: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
YOU WERE IN ENGLISH???????????  
YOU COULD BE READING SHERLOCK HOLMES OR SOMETHIN BUT NOOOOOO  
YOU JUST HAD TO HAVE YOUR TACO BELL

tylie: ruthie you’re literally singing the song i wrote about taco bell right now

carly’s friend: YEAH BUT AT LEAST I DIDN’T SKIP ENGLISH

alien: oh my god you’re all insane  
i’m starting to think you’re posessed  
where’s carly? i think you need her  
or an exorcist  
but let’s start with carly

sane girl: *sigh*  
ruthie does this a lot  
you can skip any class but the SECOND you ditch english she freaks out

carly’s friend: i take poetry and classic literature very seriously

tylie: yes we’ve noticed  
YEAH JOSH IS HERE

alien: yep  
i like the taco bell song

tylie: thanks

backflip: OOOO SOMEBODY’S BLUSHING

tylie: NO I’M NOT  
DON’T LISTEN TO THEM JOSH

alien: tyler i can see your face

carly’s friend: this is literally the cutest thing ever

butterfly: now THIS is a conversation i wanna be a part of  
what’s their ship name? joshler?

carly’s friend: YES

backflip: ok guys enough with the romantic stuff tyler’s blushing so hard i’m afraid he’s gonna pass out or something

tylie: oh shut up

sane girl: wait aren’t you all in tyler’s car?

alien: yes

sane girl: then why are you texting each other?

backflip: it is a little weird isn’t it?

carly’s friend: we get to talk to you and flame and jeff and shadow and skye and eagle’s-brush as well

origami kid: jeff and i are actually in the trunk

alien: WHAT

jeff: yeah we saw you guys were about to leave so we just kind of hopped in

origami kid: it was jeff’s idea

alien: ok tyler’s driving so he can’t text you but i’m gonna let him dictate the next message ok?

jeff: ok

origami kid: ok

alien: (from tyler) YOU GUYS ARE INSANE THAT’S TOTALLY UNSAFE I SWEAR IF WE WEREN’T GOING TO GET TACO BELL I WOULD’VE MURDERED YOU BY NOW  
wow apparently tyler is very safety conscious  
it’s funny kind of  
i’d be laughing if his face didn’t look so murderous

carly’s friend has changed their name to ukulele girl.

ukulele girl: it was time for a change  
it’s not like tyler left his uke in the backseat and can’t hear me playing it over the rADIO THAT’S ON FULL VOLUME

alien: oh no tyler’s mad  
you guys should probably stop messing around

ukulele girl: fine

tylie: WE’RE HEEEEERE

tylie has changed their name to ukulele boy.

ukulele girl: YES  
THE UKULELE KIDS AT TACO BELL

ukulele boy: our father was a guitar  
our mother was a violin  
we are ukuleles

ukulele girl: yeah because that’s totally how ukes are made

ukulele boy: the violin has 4 strings just like a uke  
but you strum a guitar and play the chords and stuff on a guitar  
and a violin is smaller  
so yeah, it makes sense

alien: you know, i’m actually impressed

backflip: aaaaaaand tyler’s blushing again

ukulele boy: …..  
i hate you all

alien: except me right?

ukulele boy: except josh  
i hate you all except josh


	7. Chapter 7

backflip: has anyone seen josh and tyler?  
we ordered food and they just disappeared

ukulele girl: wait before we talk about them  
we forgot to let jeff and eagle out of the trunk

origami kid: jeff stole my phone and wouldn’t let me text you until you noticed  
please let us out

backflip: i’ll go

origami kid: thank youuuuu  
jeff  
never talk to me again

jeff: you’re no fun  
it was an experiment

origami kid: sure it was

jeff: i’m missing science, so i thought i could do this instead  
i might have to do a few more tests to make sure the data is reliable

origami kid: NO

backflip: NO

ukulele girl: NO

ukulele boy: NO

alien has changed their name to alidun with you.

alidun with you: NO

alidun with you has changed their name to alien.

ukulele girl: OMG TY AND JISH  
*josh

ukulele boy: jish

alien has changed their name to jish

jish: yeah we’re back  
did you miss us?

ukulele girl: *sherlock season 3 flashbacks*

jish: wow you’re really obsessed

ukulele girl: OK BUT EMOTIONALLY DESTROYING WORKS OF FICTION ASIDE  
WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU TWO???

ukulele boy: we may or may not have somehow ended up on the roof

backflip: dude that’s awesome  
and that’s coming from the girl that’s done 4 backflips off her desk in english this month alone

jish: well we’ve finally earned FROST ADLER’S approval  
i can die happy

ukulele boy: no jish come back i wanna stay up here and i’m cold without you

ukulele girl: O.O  
WERE YOU TWO CUDDLING???

butterfly: #joshler4life

ukulele girl: #joshlerISlife

ally: you guys even have approval from the group sane person *cough* me *cough*  
i will go down with this ship

ukulele boy: well judging by the fact that josh LEFT  
you might have to

jish: sorry ty

backflip: oh my god this is getting out of hand  
i can see tyler blushing even though he’s on the roof  
is it the fact that josh called you ty instead of tyler?  
he's never done that before

ukulele boy: no shut up

ukulele girl: that means yes  
this is too cute

ukulele boy: shut up

jish: yeah guys shut up

ukulele girl: yeah ok fine geez

backflip: wait i should've said that he's never DUN that before

ukulele girl: no

ally: you guys should probably come back to school

ukulele boy: yes yes let's all leave and go to our separate classes so frost will stop pointing out when i'm blushing


	8. Chapter 8

jish: HAPPY HALLOWEEN

ukulele boy: joshua it’s literally two in the morning

jish: ON HALLOWEEN

jish has changed their name to spooky jim.

spooky jim: GET INTO THE HOLIDAY SPIRIT YOU GUYS  
WHAT ARE YOUR COSTUMES GOING TO BE

ally: josh you’re too old for trick or treating

spooky jim: WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING?  
I’M ONLY 17

sane girl: what are those parents going to think when a bunch of sixteen and seventeen year olds just show up at their door and ask for candy

spooky jim: well they’re the ones giving us the candy  
so i’d say they have no reason to be concerned

ukulele girl: is it bad that i haven’t gone to sleep yet

ukulele boy: again?  
you stayed up until four yesterday and still got up at six

backflip: well i just woke up because my phone was buzzing like crazy  
josh  
stop freaking out about halloween and go the heck to sleep  
you’ll see our costumes later

ally: so we’re going trick or treating, then, aren’t we?

backflip: yes.  
that’s final.  
i’m tired and i have a freaking math test later so you guys are going to shut up  
get your costumes together if you haven’t already got one  
and we’ll keep them a surprise

spooky jim: YESSS I CANNOT WAIT

backflip: yes you can  
go to sleep

~~~~~~~~~

spooky jim: are you guys awake yet

butterfly: since this is a reasonable hour, yes

scary shadow: btw before eagle freaks out  
skye is at my house and we’re coordinating our costumes

backflip: shadow adler are you seriously doing a couples costume with your girlfriend of, like, three months?

scary shadow: short answer, yes  
long answer, shut the heck up because it’s none of ur business and also skye looks adorable but my costume was ALL HER IDEA OK?

butterfly: you said you loved it!! :(

scary shadow: i do  
but honestly  
it was not the most creative thing in the world

butterfly: if you wanted creativity you should’ve gone to ruthie  
she’s got to be the queen of halloween or something  
you know, with the creativity and the obsession with death and such

ukulele boy: her costumes are amazing  
one year she went as a mermaid, which was cool  
but that was just because her parents had finally let her use makeup and she found an easy tutorial for mermaid makeup  
also  
her parents didn’t know she was so weird  
but then the next year she LITERALLY WENT AS A DEAD PERSON  
AND I FREAKED OUT  
BECAUSE SHE WAS WEARING ALL DARK CLOTHING  
SO IF SHE WAS QUIET  
ALL YOU COULD REALLY SEE WAS JUST THIS BLOODY, INSANELY PALE DISEMBODIED HEAD THAT WOULD JUST FREAKING APPEAR BEHIND YOU  
IT WAS TERRIFYING

spooky jim: haha, well i think she’s going to have some competition this year

ukulele boy: the year after that, she put some stuff all over her face to make it look like she had no facial features and literally just had this freaky slit for a mouth that was this weird bloody smile  
and the next year she made it look like her eyes were just holes in her face and she was crying blood  
like, it’s gruesome, but it’s a cool kind of gruesome

ukulele girl: high praise indeed  
see y’all after school  
where should we meet?

butterfly: what about just outside the school?

ukulele girl: yeah ok  
see you then

~~~~~~~~~

ukulele boy: jish? ruthie?  
where are you guys?

spooky jim: sick :/

backflip: i told you to go to sleep  
this is ur fault

ukulele boy: ruthie?

ukulele girl: *sigh*  
also sick :/

ukulele boy: that’s because you never sleep

ukulele girl: well it isn’t MY fault that the ukulele calls me in the middle of the night

butterfly: you guys are weird

ally: they really are

ukulele boy: hey we’re waiting outside the school where are you guys?

backflip: i’m here

spooky jim: HERE WE HAVE FROST ADLER DRESSED AS AN ICE QUEEN  
SHE’S LITERALLY JUST WEARING ALL WHITE/BLUE AND HAS FAKE SNOW IN HER HAIR  
WITH PALE MAKEUP

ukulele boy: so you’re announcing everyone’s costumes?

spooky jim: well jeff, flame, ally, carly, and eagle aren’t participating  
so they need to be kept up to date

ukulele boy: ok then what does my costume look like?

spooky jim: HERE WE HAVE THE FABULOUS TYLER JOSEPH  
HIS MAKEUP IS ON POINT  
HE IS DRESSED AS A SKELETON THAT GLOWS IN THE DARK

ukulele boy: and i’m starting to regret the fact that i glow in the dark  
because frost is pointing out that i’m blushing

backflip: he really is

spooky jim: WE ALSO HAVE JOSHUA DUN  
DRESSED AS AN ALIEN  
HIS MAKEUP IS ALSO ON POINT

ukulele boy: wow

spooky jim: AND HERE WE HAVE SKYE LEI  
DRESSED AS  
wow surprise surprise  
SHE’S A BUTTERFLY  
AND WHO’S THAT BEHIND HER?  
IS THAT SHADOW ADLER?  
WELL, NO ONE’LL EVER KNOW BECAUSE  
HE’S DRESSED AS

scary shadow: please don’t

spooky jim: A SHADOW  
LET’S GIVE IT UP FOR THEIR COMPLETE LACK OF CREATIVITY, FOLKS

backflip: *complete silence from the audience*  
*one sarcastic slow clap from the back*

spooky jim: NOW WE HAVE

ukulele boy: wait a second josh

spooky jim: …yes?

ukulele boy: i thought you were sick today

spooky jim: ….  
i may or may not have locked myself in the bathroom to do my makeup

ukulele boy: that, my friends, is true dedication to halloween

spooky jim: so everyone’s here, right? ruthie’s sick

ukulele boy: yeah i think s - OH MY GOD  
WHAT THE HECK RUTHIE

ukulele girl: yes, my friend?

spooky jim: HERE WE HAVE RUTHIE  
WHO APPEARS TO BE MISSING AN EYE  
WITH A CUT IN HER NECK  
SHE’S SO PALE SHE LITERALLY LOOKS LIKE A GHOST  
AND THERE’S SO MUCH CONTOUR THAT SHE LOOKS LIKE A SKELETON

ukulele girl: oh yes  
i forgot to tell you guys  
i ran into an old friend today  
he didn’t seem happy to see me  
i took his knife from him though  
he won’t hurt me anymore

spooky jim: woah  
you definitely won  
you even have a story to go along with it  
it’s so creepy.

butterfly: LET’S GO TRICK OR TREATING

~~~~~~~~~

ukulele boy: guys  
it’s been brought to my attention that we’re all insane

backflip: you didn’t know this?

ally: i’m not insane

sane girl: i was going to say i’m not insane either  
but i’m pretty sure i am

sane girl has changed their name to insane girl.

butterfly: yeah we’re definitely all insane

chill dude: idk some of you seem ok  
sort of

jeff: key words being ‘sort of’

origami kid: none of us are actually normal  
some of us are just really good at acting like it

ukulele boy: that makes sense

ukulele girl: guys i have a bit of an issue

ukulele boy: did you get locked in the library after it closed again

ukulele girl: no  
worse  
i think i’m in love with someone

backflip: wow  
they grow up so fast

ukulele girl: SHUT UP FROST  
I NEED HELP  
WHAT DO I DO??????

spooky jim has changed his name to jish.

jish: wait hold on who are you in love with?

ukulele girl: there’s this super cute girl that moved here recently  
and she and i were paired together for a project in history  
and it’s about my favorite time period, the victorian era  
because sherlock holmes and stuff

ukulele boy: you’re such a nerd sometimes

ukulele girl: but like  
this girl  
she knows so much about the topic  
AND she likes sherlock holmes  
and she says she spends a lot of her time in the library  
and she was so interested when i started talking about forensics and whatever  
we started this project at the beginning of the semester  
it’s been like 4 months  
and we still talk a lot  
i really think i’m in love with her

insane girl: wow  
this sounds very  
complicated  
what’s her name?

ukulele girl: um adrianna  
do you know her?

insane girl has added Adrianna Liss.

ukulele girl: adri! hi!  
it’s ruthie from history class

Adrianna Liss has changed their name to adri

adri: hey ruthie!

backflip: why does this chat have so many adorable couples in it?????

adri: ??????

ukulele girl: ugh ignore her  
that’s frost

adri: oh i’ve heard about her  
what does she mean about the couples?

ukulele girl: oh, we’re all pretty certain that tyler and josh are some sort of item  
and carly and eagle flirt a little bit sometimes  
but that’s it  
right frost?

backflip: whatever you say

adri: oh ok, cool

ukulele boy: i’m tyler  
josh and i aren’t dating

jish: i’m josh  
tyler and i aren’t dating

adri: good to know

ukulele girl: they aren’t dating…yet ;)

adri: you’re hilarious :)

backflip: omg i can see ruthie blushing even though i’m in the back of the classroom

ukulele girl: shut up frost  
frost is the one who always points out when people are blushing

backflip: and then you all pretend to hate me

ukulele girl: we’re a strange group  
join us

adri: lol  
of course i’ll join you guys, but if ruthie leaves then i’m leaving too

backflip: hahaha she’s blushing again

ukulele girl: don’t make me come back there and steal ur phone again

adri: you guys are so weird and it’s adorable

backflip: alright ur probably going to kill her if you make one more comment like that so bye

adri: what?

backflip has removed adri.

ukulele girl: as i was saying…  
look i kind of want to ask adri to the christmas dance that’s coming up but idk how  
do i just say ‘hey u wanna go to the dance with me’  
or should i do something better

jish: if you think you’re in love with her  
then i say you make it slightly more elaborate than that

ukulele girl: ok thanks jishua

jish: hey, what are friends for?


	9. Chapter 9

ukulele girl: guys  
i asked adri to the dance

insane girl: wow how’d it go?

ukulele girl: well  
we were hanging out  
and i gave her a copy of her favorite sherlock holmes story  
and on the inside of the cover i’d written ‘i really like you - would you be my watson and go to the dance with me?’  
(because she and i are johnlock trash and we’ve agreed that i’m a lot like holmes and she’s a lot like watson)  
it turns out she’s straight

ukulele boy: oh ruthie i’m sorry

ukulele girl: AND  
she’s going to the dance with FLAME

jeff: oh snap

chill dude: geez i’m really sorry ruthie i had the chat on silent i had no idea you liked her

ukulele girl: ok no  
you know what i can’t handle this, i’m leaving

ukulele girl has left the chat.

jish: oh my god someone should go check on her

origami kid: yeah i’m at her house but she’s not answering the door

ukulele boy: she blocked me  
ME  
she never blocks anyone  
and we’ve been friends for years

butterfly: should we just see if she’s in class tomorrow?

ukulele boy: idk  
i’ve never seen her this upset

ally: she hasn’t blocked me yet  
i texted her and asked her if she was ok  
she just said ‘of course i’m not ok’  
‘i think i’m in love for the first time but it’s with a straight girl’  
aw no she blocked me now too

jish: this is absolutely terrible

chill dude: next time any of you see her, tell her i’m sorry but i really like adri so i’m not going to say anything

butterfly: boys can be really stupid

chill dude has left the chat.

jeff has added adri.

adri: hey guys  
is ruthie still here?

origami kid: no she left

adri: ok  
something weird’s going on

insane girl: what is it?

adri: ruthie asked me to the dance  
and it was so sweet and all  
but i’m already going with flame  
is he here still?

jeff: no

adri: oh  
but you see, the thing is i don’t know if i like ruthie in that way or not  
she’s so kind and funny and it’s really cute when she talks about forensics and stuff  
like how her eyes light up despite the fact that she’s talking about crimes and murders  
or maybe because of the fact that she’s talking about crimes and murders, idk, she’s weird like that  
but idk if i just like her as a friend or as something more  
is she ok?

ukulele boy: well i’d guess that she’s freaking out about ruining your friendship  
also, she blocked all of us

adri: oh…  
i’m so so sorry  
but i’m not just going to leave flame

jish: i’m sure ruthie will understand

adri: i really hope she’s ok

backflip: didn’t i tell you she was blushing?  
like, all the time  
anytime you spoke even a word about her  
if she’d heard that description you just gave of her, i think she would scream  
in happiness, just to be clear

adri: wow  
i don’t even know what to do

origami kid: i’d say you should just try not to hurt her

adri: might be a bit too late.


	10. Chapter 10

butterfly: ruthie was in class today

adri: i know i saw her in history  
she didn’t talk to anyone though

insane girl: i’m honestly really worried about her

scary shadow: frost is too  
i think she blames herself a bit

butterfly: yeah, but all she did was point out that ruthie was blushing

backflip: i make everyone feel uncomfortable

origami kid: it’s kind of your specialty

jish: has anyone actually talked to ruthie since yesterday?

ukulele boy: i live like right next door to her  
she walks home a few minutes later than me, so i’m waiting to see her

adri: good

ukulele boy: ok she’s pretty upset

adri: what did she say?

ukulele boy: i asked if she was ok  
and she just said no  
and i asked why  
and she said that this isn’t the first time something like this has happened to her and that it seriously sucks

adri: i feel really bad now

jish: hey ty, can u ask her if she’s still going to the dance?

ukulele boy: she is, but just to manage the music

adri: will anyone else be working with her?

ukulele boy: yeah, some guy  
idk  
he’ll be announcing the songs, and if anyone wrote like notes to people on their suggestions, he’ll read those out

adri: ok  
is it like a suggestion box or something?

ukulele boy: yeah

adri: ah ok cool  
i’m going to go talk to flame for a bit  
see y’all later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a filler chapter, because I'm having a bit of writer's block in regards to one of my other stories and posting a few chapters for this is my way of apologizing.  
> Galaxy |-/


	11. Chapter 11

insane girl: hey guys  
i know most of you are at the dance, but butterfly and i are just hanging out at her house  
so would you care to tell us about what’s going on?

jish: i managed to talk to ruthie when she was checking the song suggestions

ukulele boy: NO WAY DUDE

jish: yeah  
she’s still kind of upset  
but she seemed better

adri: ok

origami kid: skye i thought you were going to be here with shadow?  
did something happen?

butterfly: oh, he had to stay home  
he’s sick

scary shadow: :(

origami kid: ok

insane girl: so how are things?

origami kid: i miss you

insane girl: aww i miss u 2 bby

jeff: i feel like we missed something

origami kid: oh yeah  
i confessed my love for carly

insane girl: (he drew a heart on my window in permanent marker and put our initials in it but i caught him and he was all embarrassed and blushing and it was cute)

jeff: cool

jish: if only i wasn’t forever alone

ukulele boy: you’ll find someone josh  
a nice boy  
there aren’t enough nice boys

jish: yeah

ukulele boy: there’s you though  
i think you were the universe’s way of making up for all the idiots

backflip: ooooo josh is blushing now  
HEEEEEY SOMEONE DID A SONG SUGGESTION  
AND THE SONG WAS CAN’T HELP FALLING IN LOVE  
THAT IS SO CUTE  
OH MY GOD  
THE NOTE JUST SAID ‘TO JOSH DUN’  
AND JOSH LOOKED REALLY CONFUSED  
AND SOMEONE JUST WALKED UP TO HIM  
GUESS WHO

butterfly: AWWW IS IT TYLER??

backflip: HAHA YES  
OH MY GOD THEY JUST KISSED

insane girl: wow that’s so cute

jish: wow i’d love it if you guys could stop spying on us for two seconds

backflip: aww they’re dancing together  
this is the best thing to happen all year

adri: not for long

ukulele boy: who suggested i wouldn’t mind by he is we?  
that’s ruthie’s favorite song

jish: OH MY GOD  
ADRIANNA???

butterfly: WHAT’S HAPPENING

jish: THE GUY WAS ABOUT TO READ OUT THE NOTE ATTACHED TO THE SUGGESTION AND ADRIANNA RAN UP AND TOLD HIM SHE WANTED TO READ IT HERSELF AND THE GUY WAS ALL LIKE   
‘OH OK, GOT A SPECIAL SOMEONE IN MIND?’   
AND FLAME LOOKED KIND OF SURPRISED

chill dude: yeah i think i know what’s going on   
i didn’t expect her to do it so soon though so just wait

insane girl: what was the note??

ukulele boy: OMG IT SAID ‘WHEN YOU ASKED ME TO BE YOUR WATSON, I WAS STILL FIGURING OUT HOW I FELT AND I’M SORRY IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO DO IT BUT I KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU’  
AND RUTHIE’S HEAD JUST SHOT UP  
AND ADRIANNA WAS LIKE ‘RUTHIE CAN YOU COME UP HERE PLEASE? I WANT TO TALK TO YOU’

backflip: SO NOW THEY’RE TALKING

jish: THEY’RE DANCING TOGETHER TO RUTHIE’S FAVORITE SONG OH MY GOD

butterfly: SOMEONE ADD RUTHIE

ukulele boy has added ukulele girl

ukulele girl: GUYS  
ARE YOU SEEING THIS??

backflip: YES I’M VERY INVESTED IT’S LIKE THAT BAD SOAP OPERA THAT YOU SOMEHOW CAN’T STOP WATCHING

ukulele girl: well thanks for comparing adri and i to a bad soap opera

adri: yeah thanks a lot frost

backflip: why are you guys texting us  
DANCE TOGETHER  
BE IN LOVE  
SET DOWN YOUR FREAKING PHONES FOR A MINUTE

ukulele girl: ok bye

adri: bye

origami kid: wait flame how do you feel about this?

chill dude: adrianna talked to me about it before the dance  
she said she thought she liked ruthie and wanted to surprise her :)

ukulele boy: well judging by the huge smile on ruthie’s face, adrianna succeeded

ally: this night is honestly perfect  
i mean, both joshler and adrie are canon

jish: ‘canon?’

ally: fandom speak, joshua

jish: you guys are weird

ally: i’m the most normal one here  
although the bar isn’t very high

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm pretty sure this is slowly falling apart.  
> But hey, at least Joshler happened!  
> Galaxy |-/


	12. Chapter 12

adri: morning guys!

origami kid: someone is unusually chipper today

adri: shut up  
ruthie is cute

backflip: i can’t see her face but she’s probably blushing

ukulele girl: good morning friends!

origami kid: you’re both unusually chipper

ukulele girl: adri’s cute too ;)

adri: thanks babe

ukulele girl: no, thank you  
you’re a freaking gift to this world

backflip: are you guys always going to be like this from now on?

adri: well yeah

ukulele girl: probably

ukulele boy: i think it’s cute

jish: he lives

ukulele boy: yes i live

jish: good i was getting lonely

ukulele girl: i take offense to that

adri: he isn’t worth it babe

ukulele girl: see this is why you’re awesome  
you stop me from starting stupid fights with my friends because they don’t love me anymore

jish: wow honestly you need to chill  
tyler why’d you sleep in so late?

ukulele boy: i was playing my ukulele last night and i lost track of the time

backflip: ok  
sounds fake but ok

ukulele boy: no but really i was up until three in the morning  
i wrote a song  
you guys aren’t allowed to hear it yet though

jish: what about me?

ukulele boy: not yet  
maybe some other time

jish: :(

ukulele boy: don’t be sad jish

jish: ok ty  
aww he’s blushing

ukulele boy: maybe a little

jish: so cuuuuute

ukulele boy: ur cute too

ally: ugh this is too sweet i’m going to die

ukulele girl: i thought you had this chat on silent ally  
like, you never respond to us

ally: yeah but after the dance i thought i might want to listen to you guys a little more  
josh, tyler, how are you guys?

ukulele boy: good  
josh and i are…something

jish: yes, we’re something  
hey ty  
look outside ur window for a second

ukulele boy: GUYS HE’S OUTSIDE MY HOUSE WITH TACO BELL

jish: i thought it could be a date maybe if u want

ukulele boy: yeah, of course!  
hold on i’m gonna let you in

adri: how cute :)

ukulele girl: ikr  
i’ve shipped them ever since josh threw his drumsticks at tyler

jish: oh, that reminds me  
ty, if anyone ever asks us how we met  
can you not tell them that i did that?

ukulele boy: no don’t worry  
i’m not mad about it anymore  
it’d be a funny story

jish: alright, whatever you say

ukulele boy: also…  
i like how you’re thinking about stuff like that  
like  
us being a couple, just…regularly

jish: even though there’s nothing regular about either of us

ukulele boy: :)

ukulele girl: i like my story with adri better

adri: ah, yes  
we were both completely obsessed with a period of history full of child labor, drug use, and sexism  
also, i found it cute when she talked about dead bodies  
so romantic

ukulele girl: ikr?

jish: hahaha you guys are hilarious

ukulele boy: at least josh and i didn’t bond over a mutual obsession with death

jish: that’s just because i’m not obsessed with death

ukulele boy: what, and i am?

ally: you’ve…you’ve read your own writing, haven’t you?

ukulele boy: oh, yeah, i wonder what happens after we die, sue me

jish: i wonder too

ukulele boy: then we can wonder together for as long as you’re willing to put up with me

jish: love u bby

ukulele boy: love u too :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to end the chapter with some Joshler fluff :)  
> For anyone that’s actually taken the time to read twelve chapters of my sleep-deprived rambling (seriously i can’t even remember the last time I got more than 7 hours of sleep and on average I’ve only been getting, like, 5 hours most nights), I thank you for your dedication. Honestly, you’re awesome.  
> Galaxy |-/


	13. Chapter 13

ukulele boy: i’m literally just a piece of trash

jish: well out of respect for the environment i’m obligated to pick you up  
is four ok?

ukulele girl: that was rlly smooth  
also  
you got that off of tumblr

jish: yeah but it’s the thought that counts

ukulele girl: don’t worry about tyler taking so long to reply  
he’s just freaking out because, in his words:  
‘oh my god i still can’t believe that joshua freaking dun is my boyfriend’

jish: aww that’s adorable  
i still can’t believe he’s my boyfriend  
i mean  
he’s just perfect and adorable  
and have you heard his singing????  
he’s amazing

ukulele girl: he was about to reply to your date offer but then he saw that message and now he’s freaking out again

ukulele boy: ily jish

jish: ily2 ty

ukulele boy: yeah four is definitely ok

adri: awwww isn’t this adorable

ukulele girl: they’re always adorable  
they’re joshler

adri: #joshler4life

ukulele girl: #joshlerISlife

adri: we are such fangirl trash aren’t we?

ukulele girl: yeah

jish: not trying to ruin your little moment  
but your fangirling is a little weird for tyler and i

ukulele girl: omg tyler i found the missing ukulele sibling

ukulele boy: what

ukulele girl has added ukulele kid.

ukulele kid: hey y’all  
i’m just  
i don’t have a gender  
my name is actually Phoenix Tatem

ally: do i even have to comment on the weird names anymore?

origami kid: we all know you’re going to, so you might as well

ally: yeah there’s so many weird names

ukulele kid: like what?  
other than phoenix, obviously

ally: we have a kid named eagle’s-brush

ukulele kid: i’m sorry for him

origami kid: i’m pretty sure my parents hated me

ukulele kid: rlly?

origami kid: they named my sister skye  
i think they have a favorite child

ukulele kid: poor you

ukulele boy: right well school is almost over

adri: oooh, you excited for your DATE??

ukulele boy: yes actually

ally: what prompted you to tell us that you’re a piece of trash?

ukulele boy: i got kicked out of class for playing my ukulele again

ukulele girl: that’s awesome  
what did you play this time?

ukulele boy: it was that song i wrote a few days ago

ukulele girl: cool

ukulele boy: about josh

ukulele girl: OH MY GOD MY FANGIRL HEART CAN’T TAKE THIS

jish: aww really ty? <3

ukulele boy: yep  
it’s called ‘we don’t believe what’s on tv’  
i can show it to you sometime if you want

jish: yeah i’d love that

ukulele girl: joshua william dun  
i SWEAR  
if you break my cinnamon roll’s heart  
i will track you down and kill you

jish: i’m not gonna break his heart, geez

ukulele kid: you guys are hilarious and i love it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm kind of like Phoenix - I don't have a gender, I'm agender and I use they/them pronouns, and this chapter is kind of my way of coming out :)  
> Galaxy |-/


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally a summary of 'important' events so far in this story.

ukulele boy: ugh i’m hopelessly in love

ukulele girl: with josh  
ur in love with josh  
right?????????

ukulele boy: yes geez chill

jish: i’m still here

ukulele boy: hi

jish: hi

backflip: i never thought flirting over text message would be something as simple as saying ‘hi,’ but here we are

ukulele boy: we aren’t flirting

jish: rlly because i was flirting

ukulele boy: yes but frost doesn’t need to know that

backflip: too late

jish: ily tyler

ukulele boy: ily2 jishwa

adri: you guys are actually going to end up killing ruthie one of these days  
she fangirls too much for her own good

ukulele kid: hold on, i have no clue what’s happening  
someone explain plz?

ally: ok here’s how everything went down

ukulele girl: wait ally he doesn’t need the whole story

ally: yes he does now shhh  
tyler created the chat originally and he invited ruthie and me  
we were all having our fun, adding people we knew  
it was very entertaining  
but one day a child named joshua william dun threw his drumsticks at tyler  
tyler declared war

ukulele kid: um ok wow  
little bit dramatic isn’t it?

ukulele boy: i was being perfectly rational

ally: everyone shush  
anyway  
tyler renamed the chat ‘we don’t like josh dun’  
and life went on  
eventually someone decided to add another person  
and guess who it was

ukulele kid: was it josh

ally: it was josh

ukulele kid: that’s unfortunate

ally: anyway  
we all started shipping joshler  
like, seriously  
they were always flirting  
it was so cute

jish: did we actually flirt that much though

ukulele girl: yes  
ally, please continue

ally: then ruthie told us she was in love with someone named adrianna  
so someone added adrianna

ukulele girl: i forget who did that but i’m still mad at them

adri: what

ukulele girl: what

adri: don’t u love me

ukulele girl: well yeah but they just added you while i was in the middle of telling everyone about how i was in love with you  
i was just asking for advice but i can’t exactly ask for advice when ur here

adri: fair point

ally: ANYWAY  
enough interruptions  
so ruthie asked adrianna to the dance but adrianna said no  
she was already going with flame  
but she secretly had feelings for ruthie

ukulele kid: wow this sounds like a terrible soap opera

backflip: !!!!!  
THAT’S EXACTLY WHAT I SAID  
PHOENIX HAS MY APPROVAL

ally: ….  
fantastic  
anYWAY  
at the dance though  
someone suggested can’t help falling in love  
and it was dedicated to josh dun  
so josh and tyler kissed  
and we were all very happy  
BUT THEN  
SOMEONE SUGGESTED RUTHIE’S FAVORITE SONG  
AND IT WAS ADRIANNA  
so that was how that all happened  
oh and carly and eagle’s-brush are together too

insane girl: hey i’m carly

origami kid: you remember me i’m eagle’s-brush but PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD just call me eagle

ukulele kid: ok eagle it is then

jeff: hey ally  
the rest of us exist too  
it isn’t just you, ruthie, adri, josh, tyler, flame, eagle, and carly

ukulele girl: ooh ur using the oxford comma

jeff: shut up

ukulele girl: I LIKE GRAMMAR SUE ME

ukulele kid: anyway  
who else exists here?  
who the heck is ‘scary shadow’

backflip: that would be my brother

ukulele kid: well who the heck are you

backflip: frost adler

ukulele kid: sorry, doesn’t ring a bell

butterfly: WOAH

scary shadow: dude you’re going to die

jish: you’re on thin ice there phoenix

ukulele kid: um…  
what did i do

backflip: practically everyone at this stupid school has heard of me  
they think i got expelled from my old school for shooting someone with a bow and arrow

ukulele kid: oh ok  
please don’t shoot me

backflip: no promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frost really loves threatening people, doesn't she?  
> Galaxy |-/


	15. Chapter 15

chill dude: hey ally i found another weird name you can comment on

ally: oh fantastic

chill dude has added Wolf Lee.

ally: WHO IS NAMING ALL THESE CHILDREN  
I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A DISCUSSION WITH THEM

Wolf Lee: umm…are you ok?

ally: WE ALREADY HAVE A KID NAMED EAGLE’S-BRUSH  
SIBLINGS NAMED FROST AND SHADOW  
SOMEONE NAMED PHOENIX  
SOMEONE NAMED FLAME  
AND NOW WOLF  
WHO NAMES THEIR CHILD WOLF

Wolf Lee: umm idk my parents are dead

ally: oh  
sorry

Wolf Lee: its ok they died when i was rlly little   
i don’t rlly remember them  
so i just live with a friend of mine  
she’s like my sister now

Wolf Lee has added Azalea Ram.

Azalea Ram: why am i here

Wolf Lee: do you mean like  
on this planet  
or in this chat

Azalea Ram: both   
what the frick wolf

Wolf Lee has changed their name to wolf.

wolf: well idk about why ur on this planet  
but i added u because ur my best friend

Azalea Ram: oh ok  
thanks i guess

Azalea Ram has changed their name to azalea.

ukulele girl: hey so i’m reading through the chat  
and remember when we all skipped class to go to taco bell?

jish: yeah of course

ukulele boy: that’s why frost’s name is backflip  
still

ukulele girl: josh, i have a question  
i think i know the answer  
but i’m gonna ask it anyway

jish: ok...

ukulele girl: why did you seem so disappointed when everyone else wanted to go to taco bell with you and tyler?

jish: oh  
um

ukulele boy: wait what

ukulele girl: everyone was talking about how they wanted to go to taco bell and josh was just like ‘so this is turning into a whole group thing at taco bell’  
like, i could FEEL his disappointment in that one text

jish: haha yeah about that  
i was trying to ask tyler out

ukulele boy: ???  
were you going to tell me, or…??

jish: idk what i was thinking  
it was stupid

ukulele boy: well, we still got to have a first date where we ate taco bell, it was just after the dance and we were sitting in my room watching netflix  
does that make up for it?

jish: yeah

ukulele boy: and…in answer to a question that was asked that day and never answered honestly…  
yes, josh and i were cuddling on the roof

ukulele girl: awww how cute

adri: ruthie and i have, like, no romantic stories or anything

ukulele girl: huh, that’s true  
have we ever been on an actual date?

adri: no  
tyler and josh got together at the dance just like us and they’ve had three

ukulele girl: we should do that sometime

adri: is that how you’re asking me out for the first time?  
‘oh we’ve never been on an actual date, we should do that sometime’

ukulele girl: oh, i’m SORRY

adri: pls don’t be upset

ukulele girl: idk  
i’m awkward i can’t even talk to people that i’m hopelessly in love with, much less ask them out

adri: ruthie  
sweetie  
we’re already in a relationship

ukulele girl: does that make me any less awkward?

adri: fair point  
anyway  
we should go out sometime

ukulele girl: i’m not doing anything tonight  
or tomorrow night  
or any night this week  
i have no social life

adri: same  
so when do you want to go out?

ukulele girl: idk, when do you want to go out

adri: idk  
when do you want to go out

ally: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WILL ONE OF YOU JUST PICK A DATE

adri: fine geez  
what about tonight?

ukulele girl: ok

ukulele boy: why does everyone make their plans on this chat

origami kid: carly and i don’t

ukulele boy: that’s because you guys are kind of normal

insane girl: tyler…  
we joined this chat because we were both really excited about a poem ruthie wrote about death

ukulele boy: i said kind of

adri: waitasecond  
why have i not heard about this poem

ukulele girl: wow thanks carly  
that poem was the worst thing i’ve ever written and now adri wants to see it

insane girl: :)

ukulele girl: don’t you :) me

adri: don’t worry ruthie i don’t have to see the poem

wolf: i wanna see the poem

azalea: me too

ukulele girl: i hate you carly

insane girl: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, guess who's updating after, like, a week?  
> Also, this chapter mentions, like, three of the previous chapters. I'm not sure what was going on there. I guess I'd been thinking about this fic a lot recently so I had some ideas?  
> Galaxy |-/


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I've updated at last.  
> It's been almost a month.
> 
> Oops.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

ukulele boy has changed their name to christmas ukulele boy.

christmas ukulele boy: christmas break has officially started!!  
be festive guys

backflip: no

christmas ukulele boy: yes

backflip: ugh fine

backflip has changed their name to holiday backflip.

holiday backflip: not gonna discriminate against religions here

wolf: i’m an atheist

azalea: i’m kinda undecided

ukulele kid has changed their name to christmas has no gender.

christmas has no gender: is this festive enough for you tyler?

christmas ukulele boy: sure  
ruthie, adrianna, josh, carly, jeff, flame, eagle  
you guys should change your names too

scary shadow: hey you forgot me

butterfly: and me too

ally: and me

christmas ukulele boy: ruthie’s right, this chat is getting out of hand

holiday backflip: yeah seriously

holiday backflip has removed scary shadow, butterfly, and ally from the chat.

holiday backflip: i’d pretend to be offended for my brother’s sake but i don’t really care  
oh snap he’s reading the chat over my shoulder lol

jish has changed their name to spooky jim.

spooky jim: this is about as festive as i get

christmas ukulele boy: CHRISTMAS festive, joshua

spooky jim: …

spooky jim has changed their name to spooky jim christmas.

spooky jim christmas: good enough?

christmas ukulele boy: sure

ukulele girl has changed their name to christmas ukulele girl.

christmas ukulele boy: that was my idea

christmas ukulele girl: i’m literally the least creative person on earth when it comes to names, i know

adri has changed their name to mrs. claus.

mrs. claus: my new headcanon - mrs. claus is bisexual

christmas ukulele girl: ooh  
or pansexual  
or something  
i am so on board for this

insane girl: i don’t have a christmasy name idea so bye

insane girl has left the chat.

jeff has changed their name to jeffrey claus

jeffrey claus: i’m santa’s lesser-known unemployed cousin

christmas ukulele boy: close enough

chill dude has changed their name to christmas dude.

origami kid has changed their name to christmas origami.

christmas ukulele boy: you guys are some of the least creative people i’ve ever met  
except jeff

jeffrey claus: why thank you :)

spooky jim christmas: hey what about me?  
i’m your boyfriend tyler

christmas ukulele boy: that doesn’t make you creative

spooky jim christmas: ok firST OF ALL

holiday backflip: ouch tyler you messed up

christmas ukulele boy: jish you know i love you  
but you just took your halloween name and added christmas to it

spooky jim christmas: it’s the second-best idea i’ve ever had  
the first being spooky jim, obviously

christmas ukulele boy: you’re cute

spooky jim christmas: thanks  
you too

christmas ukulele boy: WAIT HOW COULD WE FORGET  
ADRIANNA AND RUTHIE HAD THEIR FIRST OFFICIAL DATE YESTERDAY

spooky jim christmas: oh yeah  
how did it go?

mrs. claus: it was so fun  
we went out and got ice cream

christmas ukulele boy: it’s the middle of winter

christmas ukulele girl: actually the winter solstice is on the 21st so it’s late fall

mrs. claus: plus, we just like ice cream  
i got caramel

christmas ukulele girl: i got peppermint

holiday backflip: i don’t normally fangirl over two people being in love  
but you guys are seriously #relationshipgoals

spooky jim christmas: please never use a hashtag again

christmas ukulele boy: i think that ‘#’ should have its own pronunciation instead of ‘hashtag’  
like ‘clarch’ or ‘herk’ or ‘hach’ or ‘hastg’ or something…  
you know what, never mind

spooky jim christmas: you’re weird

christmas ukulele boy: you love me

spooky jim christmas: you’re weird and i love you

christmas ukulele boy: i love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JOSH DUN!
> 
> He's a fantastic person and an amazing role model and I'm just so, so happy that he exists.  
> He'd never read this, obviously, but I've been celebrating in my head all day and it's really nice to get some of this out in words.  
> June is a magical month :)


	17. Chapter 17

mrs. claus: ok if any of you are spreading rumors about my girlfriend then screw you

spooky jim christmas: what do you mean?

christmas ukulele girl: yeah um  
what??

mrs. claus: i heard a group of people saying they heard that you’re secretly an escaped criminal

christmas ukulele girl: that explains a lot  
i did notice that people were starting to avoid me  
i asked a guy for a pen in math class and he screamed

christmas has no gender: oh, i was wondering what that was  
i heard someone screaming down the hall while i was in history

christmas ukulele boy: the worst part is probably that people are actually believing the rumors

holiday backflip: this school is literally where dumb kids with broken dreams go to die

christmas ukulele girl: hey, i’m not dumb  
and i still have dreams  
the other day i had a dream that a bear was chasing me until it tripped over a cupcake

holiday backflip: *facepalm*

jeffrey claus: here we see the idiot in its natural habitat

christmas ukulele girl: ok first of all screw you

mrs. claus: and second of all screw you

jeffrey claus: wait a second  
if adrianna is mrs. claus  
then who’s santa?

christmas ukulele girl: i could be santa

jeffrey claus: ok, cool  
i’m ruthie’s cousin now  
would that make me adrianna’s cousin-in-law???  
how do families work

azalea: hold on i’ll google it

christmas ukulele girl: ugh, kids these days, so dependent on technology

mrs. claus: ruthie, you googled 8x7 earlier instead of doing the actual math

christmas ukulele girl: adri, i’m trying to be in character, GOD  
santa claus is hundreds of years old…or something

mrs. claus: you’re the weirdest person i’ve ever met

christmas ukulele girl: right back at you babe

christmas has no gender: actually, out of everyone left in this chat, i think adrianna might be the most normal

christmas ukulele girl: i doubt it

christmas origami: that’s probably me

christmas dude: or me

christmas origami: oh btw carly says hi

christmas ukulele boy: tell her we say hi too  
frost, how’s shadow doing?

holiday backflip: ….oh no  
i am a terrible human being.

jeffrey claus: are you sure you’re human?

mrs. claus: ok shush  
what happened?

holiday backflip: well i was kind of supposed to be watching my brother for a few hours but i disappeared into my room because i don’t like people  
and um  
he’s gone??

christmas ukulele girl: WHAT THE HECK HOW ARE YOU NOT FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW

holiday backflip: um  
idk  
hold on, i’m going to make some calls

christmas origami: well, this can’t be good

spooky jim christmas: ok my phone died and so i had to charge it but then i come back and ruthie’s an escaped criminal and shadow went missing  
you’re all crazy

christmas ukulele girl: that’s true

holiday backflip: hi i’m back

christmas dude: oh good  
do you know what happened?

holiday backflip: um yeah  
so shadow may or may not have…kind of…been…um…  
arrested…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the stupidest things I've ever written.  
> Also, the hiatus is killing me but I've heard that it's almost over, so...yay? I guess?  
> Galaxy |-/


	18. Chapter 18

christmas ukulele girl has added butterfly to the chat.

butterfly: hey didn’t frost remove me a while ago? why am i back

holiday backflip: oh yeah hey skye  
um  
your boyfriend  
my brother y’know

butterfly: yes i know  
what about him?

holiday backflip: he got arrested

butterfly: WHAT THE HECK  
WHY DID HE GET ARRESTED

holiday backflip: well it’s kind of a funny story

spooky jim christmas: oh boy

jeffrey claus: this should be good

mrs. claus: how is it funny he got ARRESTED for pete’s sake

holiday backflip: haha no this is really funny  
so apparently, he went to the cemetery

christmas ukulele girl: i should probably be surprised, but i’m not

holiday backflip: yeah seriously  
i swear he’s the weirdest person i know

christmas ukulele girl: excuse me??

holiday backflip: you’re excused  
so basically, he was running around pretending to be a ghost  
because he thought no one else was there  
but there were people, like, mourning and stuff  
so he got arrested  
i mean, he’s not going to be, like, in jail or something  
but he’s going to be fined  
our parents are probably going to kill him

jeffrey claus: hey, then he’ll actually be a ghost

holiday backflip: anyway, i have to go pick him up and pay the fine or whatever because our parents are out of town  
oh, you’re seventeen, they said. we can trust you, they said.  
they’re never going to trust me again.  
does anybody want to come with me to pick him up?

butterfly: *deep sigh*  
well, he’s my boyfriend  
i should probably go

holiday backflip: ok  
just don’t start like…making out or whatever  
shadow is my innocent little brother  
i will not have you corrupting him

butterfly: what the heck frost

holiday backflip: what?  
i was fifteen once too, you know  
i know what shenanigans you kids get up to

chill dude: frost, you’ve never had any sort of romantic relationship

holiday backflip: you wanna change that?

chill dude: i mean  
sure?

mrs. claus: woah, frost is getting flirty

holiday backflip: haha i was joking

chill dude: hahahaha yeah me too

christmas ukulele girl: oh please  
flame, you’ve been pining after frost for months or something

chill dude: uh, no i haven’t  
i asked YOUR GIRLFRIEND to the dance

christmas ukulele girl: oof no need to rub it in you jerk

mrs. claus: yeah, flame?  
everyone knew you were just scared you’d get rejected if you asked frost  
like i mean  
i liked you a bit  
and i knew you liked me a little  
but you definitely liked frost more

holiday backflip: flame  
would you like to come with me to pick up my brother so we can talk about this in private

chill dude: sure, i guess  
please don’t shoot me though

holiday backflip: ^u^

christmas has no gender: ok screw you all i was sleeping

spooky jim christmas: why? it’s only eleven thirty pm  
tyler and i just started re-watching the x files on netflix so i’m probably not going to go to sleep any time soon

christmas ukulele girl: hmm  
now i’m lonely  
adriiiiiiiii

mrs. claus: ok babe chill  
yes, it’s like 11:45 but i could probably come hang out for a little bit  
we can watch sherlock

christmas ukulele girl: yayy

christmas has no gender: am i the only one that genuinely wants to sleep right now

christmas origami: yeah, probably  
carly couldn’t come over so we’re just texting

christmas has no gender: and that’s everyone accounted for, right?  
shadow was arrested  
skye, frost, and flame are going to pick him up  
josh and tyler are watching the x files  
adrianna and ruthie are watching sherlock  
and eagle and carly are chatting  
oh wait  
there’s also azalea and wolf  
they’re probably asleep

azalea: nope

wolf: we snuck out  
we’re at a party

mrs. claus: ooh rebellious

christmas ukulele girl: adri, you just climbed through my window so my parents wouldn’t know you were here

mrs. claus: true, true

holiday backflip: oh for the love of -   
we picked up shadow  
he and skye started making out  
and what did i tell them NOT to do?

butterfly: …make out  
what? i haven’t seen him in a while ok  
i missed him

christmas ukulele girl: lighten up frost  
it’s sweet

holiday backflip: you didn’t just watch your little brother make out with one of your friend’s little sisters

christmas ukulele girl: fair point  
but they love each other  
let them live

holiday backflip: ugh love  
how disgusting

chill dude: i’ll just pretend i’m not offended by that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE HIATUS IS OVER AND I AM ALIVE  
> IF YOU HAVEN'T LISTENED TO JUMPSUIT OR NICO AND THE NINERS YET THEN YOUR LIFE IS NOT COMPLETE  
> Also, does anyone remember a few chapters back when Tyler mentioned Ruthie getting locked in the library after it closed?  
> Well, that actually happened to one of my IRL friends a few weeks ago. If you want the full story just let me know, it was pretty funny :)  
> Oh, and the reason Shadow got arrested is AN ACTUAL REASON that a man ACTUALLY GOT ARRESTED ONCE. Just look up 'man arrested for pretending to be a ghost.' I did my research before writing this chapter, because why not?  
> Galaxy ||-//


	19. Chapter 19

spooky jim christmas: oh, guys  
i told a kid in one of my classes about our chat

christmas ukulele boy: what why

holiday backflip: what happens in the group chat stays in the frickin group chat, joshua

spooky jim christmas: oh well  
the kid asked if he could join the chat  
can i invite him?

christmas ukulele girl: ANOTHER PERSON???  
rEaLly JOsHua?????????????????????

spooky jim christmas: wow, you really hate people

christmas ukulele girl: you’re just now realizing this?

christmas ukulele boy: you know what, just go ahead and add him

spooky jim christmas has added Brendon Urie to the chat.

christmas ukulele boy: it’s not like this chat can get any weirder, right?

Brendon Urie: you will regret those words soon my friend

spooky jim christmas: this is the group chat i told you about  
you should make your name something, uh…christmas-y  
tyler is so festive that it borders on aggressive

Brendon Urie: that sounds like a song title  
i should use that sometime

Brendon Urie has changed their name to holiday beebo.

holiday beebo: yeah i’m an atheist but whatever

wolf: oh cool  
same

holiday beebo: so, who’s in this chat?

spooky jim christmas: first, we’ve got tyler  
he created the chat  
he’s also my boyfriend  
love you ty :)

christmas ukulele boy: love you too :)  
hey brendon

holiday beebo: hey

spooky jim christmas: then we’ve got ruthie, the second member of the chat

christmas ukulele girl: ooh that’s me  
hi  
can i introduce adri when we get there?

spooky jim christmas: sure, why not  
anyway, next we’ve got skye  
who’s leaving

butterfly: what? no i’m not

spooky jim christmas: shhhh  
yes you are

spooky jim christmas has removed butterfly from the chat.

christmas beebo: wow

spooky jim christmas: next is skye’s older brother, eagle’s-brush

christmas origami: no  
call me eagle

christmas beebo: ok, sure

spooky jim christmas: then there’s frost, who is absolutely terrifying

holiday backflip: that’d be me

christmas beebo: can you do a backflip?

holiday backflip: how’d you guess lol  
yes i can do a backflip  
i kept doing backflips in english to get kicked out of class

christmas beebo: oh that was you? cool

spooky jim christmas: then we have, uh…  
oh yeah, it’s jeff

jeffrey claus: yes hi

christmas beebo: what the heck dude  
why is your name ‘jeffrey claus’

jeffrey claus: i’m santa claus’s lesser-known unemployed cousin

christmas beebo: oh, ok

spooky jim christmas: then there’s flame

chill dude: hey

christmas beebo: sup

spooky jim christmas: after flame, we have  
oh  
ruthie wanted to take this one

christmas ukulele girl: YEE  
ok, next is adrianna, my WONDERFUL girlfriend who deserves the world and is absolutely perfect and i am very much in love with her because she’s amazing  
she’s currently asleep though  
we pulled an all-nighter to re-watch all 13 episodes of sherlock  
now, i hardly ever sleep anyway, so i was fine, but she was exhausted  
so she’s sleeping  
and i’m hungry but i’m worried that i’ll wake her up if i move  
so i’m waiting for her to wake up

christmas beebo: well that’s sweet

spooky jim christmas: they’ve only been dating for a few weeks and they’re just, like, sickeningly adorable  
next up we’ve got wolf

wolf: good morning everyone

spooky jim christmas: hey how was the party yesterday?

wolf: azalea’s parents found out and we’re both grounded now

spooky jim christmas: ouch

christmas beebo: you snuck out to go to a party?  
awesome

azalea: i was with her  
she’s my adopted sister  
i’m azalea

christmas beebo: please tell me that’s everyone

spooky jim christmas: that’s everyone

christmas beebo: there’s so many people here

christmas ukulele girl: i know, right??  
it’s crazy  
you could say the number of people is ‘getting out of hand’

christmas ukulele boy: oh GOD not this again  
she kept saying that a while ago and she thought it was SOOOOOO funny  
it isn’t

christmas ukulele girl: :(

mrs. claus: don’t listen to him, babe  
who the heck is christmas beebo?

spooky jim christmas: just read the chat history

mrs. claus: oh, ok  
hi brendon, i’m adrianna, ruthie’s girlfriend  
i love you ruthie :)

christmas ukulele girl: love you too :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been forever since I updated this.  
> Oops.

holiday backflip: well our parents are home  
they’re so mad

christmas ukulele girl: oof  
the shadow getting arrested thing right?

holiday backflip: he was pretending to be a ghost in a fricking graveyard.  
every day, i ask myself how my brother manages to outdo his own stupidity on a regular basis.

christmas beebo: wait what?

mrs. claus: oh, frost was supposed to be taking care of her brother while their parents were out and shadow left  
he got arrested for pretending to be a ghost in a graveyard because he thought he was the only one there

christmas beebo: oh my god he’s my new hero  
was he drunk or something? or high?

holiday backflip: i sure hope not

christmas beebo: come on, do you really believe there were no drugs involved in that

holiday backflip: …fair point  
i need to go have a talk with my brother

spooky jim christmas: wow  
brendon, why was your immediate assumption that a 15 YEAR OLD was drunk or high

christmas beebo: OH HAHA GOTTA GO

christmas ukulele boy: josh, honey?  
what demon have you brought into my sacred group chat

spooky jim christmas: tyler…you once got kicked out of class for playing a song about taco bell on your ukulele  
this group chat is far from sacred

christmas ukulele boy: WELL AT LEAST I DON’T DO DRUGS

jeffrey claus: to quote the elusive christmas beebo,  
‘come on, do you really believe there were no drugs involved in that’

holiday backflip: e x p o s e d  
both tyler and my brother lol

christmas ukulele girl: oh no really

holiday backflip: yep, apparently

christmas beebo: i told you lol  
drugs are fun kids

spooky jim christmas: breNDON NO-

christmas beebo: breNDON YES-

mrs. claus: drugs are bad

christmas ukulele boy: i agree with adrianna

christmas ukulele girl: same

christmas beebo: ugh you guys are no fun  
i’m going to add a Fun Person

spooky jim christmas: oh No  
quick, someone change the chat settings so he can’t add anyone

christmas beebo has added Ryan Ross.

christmas beebo: too late

Ryan Ross: hey bren  
what’s going on?

christmas beebo: everyone is saying drugs are bad  
they’re no fun

Ryan Ross: actually, it could probably do you some good to like,, not,,, do drugs

christmas beebo: you’re one to talk

Ryan Ross: sshhhhhhhshsshhhhhsssshhh

spooky jim christmas: i think brendon mentioned you a few times  
;)

Ryan Ross: why the winky face

christmas beebo: YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH JOSHUA DUN

Ryan Ross: i’m intrigued

christmas ukulele boy: *rises from the ground and throws red and green confetti*  
be festive you heathen

Ryan Ross: who, me?

christmas ukulele boy: yes, you

spooky jim christmas: tyler have i mentioned that i love you

christmas ukulele boy: yeah  
but it wouldn’t hurt to say it again

spooky jim christmas: i love you

christmas ukulele boy: i love you too  
but anyway  
mr. ross  
be festive

Ryan Ross: ok geez

Ryan Ross has changed their name to christmas ryan.

christmas ukulele boy: …wow.

christmas beebo: hey, you asked for it tyler  
literally

christmas ryan: so who all is in this chat?

christmas beebo: oh i’m going to try and remember everyone  
josh told me when i first joined the chat, so…yeah  
there’s tyler, josh, adrianna, ruthie, phoenix, jeff, wolf, azalea, frost, flame, and…  
who else?  
oh yeah, eagle’s-brush

christmas origami: seriously, please just call me eagle

christmas ryan: ok, cool

holiday backflip: hi, i’m frost  
you were added to the chat because my brother does drugs

christmas ryan: i think he and brendon would get along nicely

holiday backflip has added scary shadow.

holiday backflip: maybe they would, idk  
let’s see  
shadow  
i am very disappointed in you

scary shadow: ok cool  
can i leave now

holiday backflip: no  
i would like you to meet someone

christmas beebo: me  
hi i’m brendon  
drugs are fun

scary shadow: agreed

christmas ukulele boy: joooosh  
they’re talking about dRuGs

spooky jim christmas: guys shut up about the drugs

christmas ukulele girl: aww you’re defending him  
how cute

christmas beebo: but…why should we shut up tho

spooky jim christmas: you’re making tyler uncomfortable

christmas ukulele boy: no drugs on my christian roblox server

spooky jim christmas: you don’t even play roblox

christmas ukulele boy: i could play roblox  
you don’t know that

holiday backflip: guess who has detention for doing a backflip again

christmas beebo: this chat is a fucking train wreck and i love it

christmas ukulele boy: !!!!!!!!!!!  
JOSH  
WHAT’S BRENDON’S FULL NAME I NEED TO YELL AT HIM

spooky jim christmas: brendon boyd urie

christmas ukulele boy: BRENDON BOYD URIE WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE

scary shadow: yeah i’m leaving

scary shadow has left the chat.

christmas ukulele girl: should we remove brendon or…?

holiday backflip: nah this is funny  
anybody want popcorn? i’m making some  
[Photo attached]  
i bet you thought i was kidding

jeffrey claus: you actually made popcorn lol

holiday backflip: yep

jeffrey claus: i’ll be right there

holiday backflip: …he literally just stumbled out of the bushes in my front yard  
he was here the whole time oh my god

mrs. claus: wow.

jeffrey claus: i’m always trash for food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeff is a complete mood though.  
> Galaxy ||-//


End file.
